Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to flooring systems, and more particularly to aircraft interior flooring systems.
Description of the Related Art
An aircraft floor structure is generally constructed in a grid formation. In the longitudinal direction (i.e., forward-aft direction of an aircraft fuselage), the floor structure may include a plurality of seat tracks spaced apart in the lateral direction (i.e., the left-right direction of the aircraft fuselage with respect to its longitudinal or roll axis). The seat tracks are typically mounted on floor beams, which generally extend in the lateral direction from one side of the aircraft fuselage body to the other. The floor beams are typically spaced apart in the longitudinal direction (i.e., forward-aft direction of the aircraft fuselage). A plurality of floor panels are coupled to the top of the floor structure, the floor panels generally being disposed between adjacent seat tracks.
Aircraft floor structure is generally constructed to withstand various operating conditions an aircraft experiences during its life cycle, and provide strength, stability, attachment locations, etc., for payload components to be secured to the floor structure. By way of example, the payload components that are secured to the floor structure include monuments, seat assemblies, lavatories, galleys, etc. Conventional floor structures of commercial aircraft, for example, are constructed to have fixed locations in relation to aircraft coordinates (i.e., X, Y, Z), where such payload components are to be mounted. To provide structural support at such locations, an intercostal is typically secured between adjacent seat tracks. The intercostals are positioned to mate with an upper surface of respective seat track flanges. The intercostals include interface members to mate with the payload component attachment fitting which are fixed in position and are typically formed from the same material as the corresponding intercostal.
As a result of positional rigidity of such interface members, substantial modifications to floor structures, including the floor panels are required to secure the payload components.
By way of example, the fixed location of an interface member, positioned substantially in the center of the intercostal, requires the floor panels be split or otherwise significantly altered to avoid interference, and then attached to the intercostal. Such modifications lead to increased labor and material costs, weight, inefficiencies, among other things.
Further, payload components are often positioned in customized and non-standard locations, relocated, added, re-aligned, etc. By way of example, while for commercial aircraft, payload components may be less frequently re-configured or positioned in non-standard configurations, in aircraft used for transporting VIPs, heads of states, etc., the floor structure requires substantial customization and reconfiguration, including installing multiple additional and/or different payload components, removal, addition, and/or shifting of seat assemblies. In such applications, for example, conventional floor structures require substantial modifications, thus significantly increasing costs, weight, and certification requirements, and re-certification of several aircraft components, such as the payload components, seat tracks, floor beams, etc.